Professor Percy
by Hermes' Little Girl
Summary: My twist on it. See title. Because somethings are just plain strange.
1. The Chosen Ones

**I've seen a lot of stories like this, but a lot just seemed strange. No offence directed to authors, but some things in stories just seemed plain weird! A few I liked and those are the ones I am following. Otherwise, either you're description was weird, or I got a little creeped out or maybe it was grammar. Here's my twist on it. It's time for… PROFESSOR PERCY! (And Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, the Stolls, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, and Katie!)**

**Song of the chapter: Not Done Yet by Superchic[k]**

Chapter 1: The Chosen Ones

_Percy's Pov_

The war had only been over a few weeks when Chiron made the stupidest announcement ever. To eight ADHD dyslexic demigods, a satyr, and the person who nailed a Titan in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush. Not the smartest move ever, but when you're that old, you forget everyone else is young, I guess.

Chiron stamped his hoof for attention. "Now," he said, "This may come as a shock, but I have decided you're mature enough to handle it." That statement is never a good idea with the Stolls in the room. He cleared his throat, and his gaze lingered on the Stolls. "You're going to be teachers."

We had mixed reactions. Grover choked on Cheeze Whiz and I thumped him on the back. Annabeth's eyes sparkled, Thalia shrieked WHAT!, Connor and Travis high-fived, Nico woke up from his nap, Rachel fell out of her seat, and Katie restrained Clarisse, who looked liked she had murder on her mind. One centaur's specifically…

Chiron spoke over the chaos. Not Chaos, but chaos, get it? Yeah, whatever. "Now, you will all teach a different subject at the school where my good friend Professor McGonagall is headmistress. She and I have decided the school needs some, fresh blood, so to say. You are to bring a little excitement to the school, but should not reveal your identities to anyone. The gods have been warned that the mortals are not being disrespectful to them; just think you have mortal parents. You will leave tomorrow. Your parents have been informed. Any questions?"

Annabeth raised her hand. "Chiron, where's the school located and what's it called?"

He shuffled his hooves. "It's in England, and is called Hogwarts." Here we all started cracking up. As we wiped tears of mirth from our eyes, I realized something that made my blood go cold.

"Wait. England's in Europe, right? That means we can't take a land route…"

Chiron looked worried. "Lord Zeus has given his permission for you to fly there and back. His Lordship was also gracious enough to get you first class seats. He would like to make this known: Percy and Nico can never fly again if they would like to keep their lives."

Nico and I both gulped. Thalia snorted. "Relax, Death Breath, Kelp Head. You're with me." We weren't exactly reassured.

Chiron passed out slips that had our class assignments on them and told us we would meet here again tomorrow at this time. Then he left the room. I glanced at mine, looked away, and looked back again.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, whatever that is."

"Muggle Studies," said a confused Annabeth.

Rachel groaned. "Divination. More prophecies, yippee," she said with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

Thalia got Astronomy, Connor and Travis had Ancient Runes, Nico had History of Magic, Grover had Care of Magical Creatures, but the only happy ones were Katie and Clarisse. Katie had Herbology, which was obviously something to do with plants, but Clarisse had Weapons Training. In fine print it read '_First year class has been offered. Students, even older ones may have no knowledge of anything to do with this class._' Clarisse didn't seem to mind. I just hoped this 'McGonagall' knew what she was getting into.

~0o0~

The next day Chiron was talking with a lady dressed in a black cloak while a cat prowled around their feet. It seemed to walk with a certain kind of dignity. Chiron noticed us and called us over. "Demigods, Grover, Rachel, I would like to introduced the Queen of the Night, Lady Hecate, the only child of the Titans Perses and Asteria, goddess of the crossroads, guardian of the household, protector of everything newly born, and goddess of witchcraft." The woman threw off her cloak, revealing a beautiful face with hair pulled back into a bun at the back of her head. She wore hunting boots and a knee-length skirt. We all immediately bowed. This was one of the gods/goddesses you could tell was one.

"I am pleased to be here," she said. "Chiron thought I could explain about Hogwarts. After all, they have always been my special people." She looked around solemnly. "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards."She held up a hand, stopping noises of disbelief. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. They are descendants of me, but their magic has become so diluted sometimes it skips several generations. Sometimes, I will bless mortals with powers. Oh not as much as my sons and daughters, but enough they fit in at wizarding schools. I have brought a teacher from Hogwarts with me. She is also the headmistress, which is a bit like our principals. Professor McGonagall!"

She nodded to the cat, but the cat wasn't a cat. Instead, there stood a severe-looking woman with square glasses. Her black hair was streaked with gray, and pulled into a bun. She wore a cloak like Hecate's, only hers was emerald. She also had a rather vacant look in her eyes, like she was half-awake. "Hello everyone. I am Professor McGonagall."

Hecate continued talking. "Professor has been mesmerized by me. She will have no recollection of this encounter, but knows you all will be teaching at Hogwarts. As I am sure Chiron has informed you, you will not reveal your identities to anyone without my permission. Good luck to all of you." And with those parting words she turned on the spot and disappeared with Professor McGonagall.

Chiron sighed. "Your trunks have been packed. I will now pass out your wands." He took out 10 thin boxes. "Percy, willow, unicorn hair as your core, springy, 13 inches. Annabeth, olive, hair of a vela, pliable, 11 inches. Thalia, pine, phoenix tail feather, bendy, 15 inches. Nico, popular, dragon heartstring, supple, 9 inches. Connor, aspen, crushed snake fang, whippy, 12 inches. Travis, aspen, crushed snake fang, whippy, 13 inches. Clarisse, yew, dragon heartstring, inflexible, 16 inches. Katie, ash, lion's tail, whippy, 10 inches. Grover, mountain fir, unicorn hair, supple, 9 inches. Rachel, laurel, crushed snake fang, inflexible, 12 inches. Your parents seemed to find it slightly amusing what your wands were made of. Your trunks are ready. Argus will drive you to JFK International Airport. A certain man by the name of Arthur Weasly will pick you up. His grandchildren go to the school and he should be able to get you to the train. When you get on the train, you will have a compartment at the very back. It will be labeled TEACHERS. You'd better hurry. You don't want to miss the flight." Chiron smiled a bit. "And Percy?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Try not to blow up anything."

~0o0~

**OH YEAH! FIRST CHAPTER OVER ONE THOUSAND WORDS! This story is also known as my idea so that I will not be overcome with writer's block. So, now you all can thank writer's block for this story. REVIEW! YOU CAN INSULT ME, TELL ME YOU HATED IT, JUST REVIEW!**


	2. We Don't Believe We Can Fly

**I am FREAKING OUT! I have 14 reviews for one chapter, while on my other story, with eight chapters, I have 17. I LOVE YOU ALL!** **And for whoever asked, if we are pretending Harry Potter is real, then the epilogue must be real, therefore the epilogue must have happened in at least 2007, if not earlier. We are also pretending that Percy Jackson is real, therefore the war ended in way we get the Scorpius, the Lily, the James, the Albus, the Hugo, the Rose, and the Harry/Ron/Hermione/Ginny and everyone else in a nice mix of characters. Yeah, right. I just like my numbers. And sorry Luke is dead, but Gaea ain't here yet. So, no, you can't have everything. Sorry!**

**Song of the Chapter: Run and Tell That from Hairspray**

**Reviewer of the Chapter: DeathBreath28 (I'm glad you like my humor!)**

**AND TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerios who did all four options!**

**Chapter Two: We Don't Believe We Can Fly**

_Percy's POV_

The ride on the plane was TERRIFYING. Despite Chiron's reassurances, I still had my doubts about Zeus's promise. I sat as close as possible to Thalia, praying that he wouldn't blast his only demigod child out of the sky. I kept getting strange looks from the other passengers. I clutched my armrest so hard I was afraid they'd fall off. I wasn't able to sleep, and combining that with my Achilles curse and fear of Zeus, It was not a good mixture. Nico had a similar problem, but I envied him. He fainted out of fear.

When it was announced we could get off; I ran off the plane and stood outside the gate waiting for everyone else. Once I stopped shivering, we made our way over to baggage claim. After we got our luggage, and made sure it was ours, we had Grover and Rachel search for a sign. They spotted a redhead holding a sign that said something like 'LOEWCME WNE GWOHRSAT EHCARTES.' At least it did to me. Grover assured us this was the man we needed to talk to.

I, being the invincible one, had to go up and see if he was a monster. "Are you," I looked down at the paper Chiron had given us. "Arthur… Weasel?"

"Weasly, actually," he responded. "And you are?"

"We're the new Hogwarts teachers," I answered him. "I'm Percy, that's Annabeth, Grover Rachel, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Nico, Thalia, and Katie." I gestured to each in turn.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Professor McGonagall didn't say you were so young! Anyways, c'mon! I need to pick up my grandkids! They'll be attending Hogwarts."

He led us out to a yellow Beetle. I didn't see how we were going to fit in let alone our trunks. But when he opened the back, there was more space there than it was physically possible to fit. I looked at Annabeth, who mouthed _'Magic.'_ I didn't really care. I just hoped he'd done the same hocus-pocus on the seats.

~0o0~

_Albus's POV_

When Granddad pulled up in that old beat-up car of his, I was so excited to be heading back to Hogwarts; I almost didn't notice the other passengers. Almost.

"Granddad, who are they?" I asked as he put my trunk in the back. I pointed to the other teenagers. The oldest looked about 16, while the youngest was more like 13.

He glanced at who I was pointing at, and then answered. "Oh, those are the new Hogwarts teachers. McGonagall had me pick them up from the airport. I'm taking them to the station too."

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Did all the teachers retire? It looks like you have enough to make the full staff."

Granddad just laughed. "I think McGonagall mentioned they would be assisting the current teachers. But Professor Booth did retire. She was such a lovely lady. She said that all the students were too much." He shook his head suddenly, as if clearing it. "Anyways, we still need to pick up Rose and Hugo! We don't want them to worry they'll be late!" And with that he stuck us in the car and drove off.

~0o0~** (1)**

_Ron's POV_

Hermione sighed as she glanced at the muggle clock in the kitchen. "Oh, I hope he gets here soon! I don't want Rose or Hugo to miss the train!" She sighed again, but more impatiently. "What's taking so long?"

Just then Dad's new car pulled up. Hermione shot out of her seat. "Finally! Rose! Hugo! Get down here!" The kids dashed down as Dad rang the doorbell. Unluckily for him, Hermione opened the door. While Dad got his ear lectured off, I helped the kids load their trunks.

"Dad, who are those kids?" I asked, pointing to his other passengers.

He laughed. "Harry said almost the exact same thing. They'll be assisting the teachers in class. But I still wonder who will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Booth retired," he added, seeing my confused expression.

"Well," I sighed. "I just hope it won't be another maniac. We had enough of those."

Then his watch screeched, "You're late!" He glanced at it and jumped.

"Good lord, I am! Must run along! Bye!"

~0o0~

_Rose's POV_

We rode in the car with two rows of seats facing each other. We got on the side with Albus, James, and Lily.

After Granddad started driving I looked over at the assistant teachers. At least Granddad said they'd be helping the professors. One girl had blonde curls and stormy gray eyes. A boy had curly brown hair and wore a hat covering it. He seemed nervous, and kept glancing out the windows like he expected to be attacked. Two boys looked like twins, with brown hair that was in their eyes. I still have no idea why boys think that looks "cool." One girl had curly brown hair and green eyes the color of new leaves. They all wore orange tee-shirts with strange writing on it and jeans. Another was large and muscled with straight brown hair and brown eyes. She glared at everything she saw. She was wearing the same thing, but had a camouflage jacket over it. There was a redhead with green eyes. She wore a red tee-shirt that said 'RED' on it and jeans covered with marker and holes. There was a black haired girl with electric blue eyes. She had on black jeans and a black tank top with a dark green jacket and black and silver arm warmers. Around her neck was a choker- one with silver points on it. She had a silver diadem in her hair, which seemed a little out of place. There was also a boy with shaggy black hair and black eyes. They were like deep pits of despair. He wore black jeans and an aviator's jacket. He also had on a skull ring. There was another guy sleeping with his head on the blonde's lap. He had black, messy hair kind of like dads, but he was buff. He wore and orange tee-shirt and jeans.

"Hello," I said cheerfully, "My name's Rose. What's yours?"

They all answered. Hat boy was Grover, the look-alikes were Connor and Travis, the girl who had brown hair and green eyes was Katie, camo jacket was Clarisse, Red was Rachel, diadem girl was Thalia, Death Eater boy was Nico. The blonde was Annabeth, and she stopped stroking the sleeping guys hair long enough to say his name was Percy.

"So," I said, "What subjects are you teaching?"

Thalia answered. "I'm taking Astronomy, Death Breath has History of Magic, Seaweed Brain has Defense Against the Dark Arts, goat boy has Care of Magical Creatures, Red has Divination, Wise Girl here has Muggle Studies, the idiots," she jerked a thumb at Connor and Travis- "have Ancient Runes, Green Girl has Herbology, and little miss violent has Weapons Training."

"Wait," I paused. "We don't have a class called Weapons Training."

Nico struck a theatrical pose. "_First year class has been offered. Students, even older ones may have no knowledge of anything to do with this class._" He dropped the pose. "At least that's what the note said." He shrugged.

The car stopped suddenly, and Percy rolled off the edge of the seats. He leapt up cracking his head on the ceiling. He had sea green eyes that winced with pain. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the top of his head. Granddad opened the door, letting light flood into the car.

"Hurry up!" he yelled. "We've got to hurry if you want to make it!"

~0o0~

**(1) This is where I started playing Fruit Ninja on paper. It works!**

**Okay, I wanted to add more, but I figured you might be getting a little impatient. Sorry. I have banned myself from reading fan fiction until chapter five is up. So, I will see you all soon! Until then, adios!**


	3. Invincible Like Superman

**Hello, everyone! I need you all to go to my page, **~venitadaughterofpandia **and take a poll for me so that this chapter gets finished! The bolded part in the story needs to be written. **

**Song of the Chapter: Monster by Skillet**

**Reviewer of the Chapter: ****Analya-Goddess of emotions and ButterflyFlyToMe**

Chapter Three: Invincible Like Superman

_Nico's POV_

Silly us! Of course you get to the train station by running into poles! Just like the Romans have a magical BART station! **(1)**

Let's rewind a bit, shall we? We get there.

Arthur: Come on kids! Can't miss the train!

Us: Obediently taking our trunks and stuffs to station.

Wizard kids: Run at pole. Disappear.

Demigods: What the heck!

Arthur: Come on hurry up!

Us: Percy, go first!

Percy: Why?

Us: You're invincible!

Grover: Like Superman!

Us: Stare at Grover.

Percy: Fine… Runs at pole. Disappears.

Us: Follow.

Then- WOAH! THERE'S A FREAKIN' TRAIN STATION IN THE POLE! HOW DID THAT GET THERE! ROME NEEDS ONE OF THOSE! GIVE TERMINUS A BREAK!

Anyway. What does it look like? Lots of noise, lots of people, lots of owls, angry Annabeth. **(2)**

~0o0~

_Annabeth's POV_

When we arrived, I nearly shrieked with indignation. How dare these wizards use my mother's sacred animal as, as a _mailman_!

Suddenly all my anger evaporated as the owls all simultaneously stopped hooting and turned to look at me. 'Oh snap,' I thought.

Everybody noticed the absence of hooting and turned to try and find the owl whisperer. 'Oh snap snap snap,' I thought.

"I'll go find our compartment!" I squeaked, and dashed onto the train.

As soon as I was gone from view, all the owls screeched and hooted mournfully. I felt bad, but I sure as heck wasn't going back out there.

~0o0~

**1****st**** half of train.**

~0o0~

Just then a huge BANG shook the train and it ground to a halt. **(3)** I could hear people opening their cabin doors to peek out. When the screaming started, I peeked out myself.

"Percy," I said. "Ole whitey tidies is back."

Thalia grinned. To Percy she said, "Go, and may the force be with you." Then she turned to NIco. "Fifteen drachmas says he does it in under a minute."

~0o0~

When we finally got to the school, Nico was still grumbling about the fifteen drachmas he lost, the kids were still whispering about the fight, and the adults were still angry about the compartments he blew up. And, of course, the Big Three kids were shivering after the flight with the death horses.

"Percy," said Nico. "We need to talk. You don't get expelled when you're a teacher. Also, you don't blow up school property before you get there. Shame on you!" The Stolls cracked up, but I silenced them with a glare.

We walked out. "Someone named Professor Lovegood is supposed to pick us up. Apparently she teaches Transfiguration." Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I snapped. "It was on the Need to Know packet Chiron gave me!"

Travis snickered. "It's not that," he chortled.

Connor finished for him. "It's just, Lovegood. Who has a name like that?"

"It's mine," said a dreamy voice from behind him. Everyone jumped and Clarisse pulled out her spear. But the blonde speaker just stared at Katie. "You have wrakspurts in your hair," she said.

~0o0~

Luna, as she told us to call her, introduced us to the teachers. Professor Trelawney would be with Rachel. Professor Longbottom was with Katie. Hagrid, a giant of a man, was with Grover, who looked worried for some reason. Nico had Professor Binns, who was a ghost. I had a hard time keeping a straight face. The Stolls were with a teacher called Professor Cerop, an old, balding man who walked with a limp. Annnabeth would be with Professor Creevery, who was only 27, whereas most of the teachers were old. Professor Sinstra was with Thalia. Clarisse was teaching by herself, as apparently I was.

"Now," said McGonagall "The teacher's section will not be able to house all of you. Therefore, when I call you in, you will line up in the center aisle. You will be tested to determine your House. Your House will be like your family. Good deeds earn House Points, while breaking the rules loses them. Remain her until I send Luna to get you."

Then she left us in the small room. I heard chatter and footsteps, then silence. A voice said nonsense words every once in a while, but we didn't pay much attention.

After a bit, Luna came in and guided us to a room that I guess would be considered large. But, after seeing the hall of gods on Olympus, it was miniature.

"Chase, Annabeth!" she called. I walked up to sit on the stool. The people in the hall watched me. I guess they had been informed, because they just looked mildly curious. I could even see a table still talking. That's when I started hearing little voices in my head.

"Hmm…' It thought.' Where to put you…'

I almost screamed. I thought it was a Cyclops standing behind me. I pulled out my knife, and then relaxed. Hearing voices was a little better, but not much. I polished my knife while it thought.

'Better be,'

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted the last word to the whole hall and I sat down at the table with red and gold banners next to a little girl who looked a bit younger than Nico. I turned back to watch everyone else, ignoring the looks the males were giving me.

"Dare, Rachel!" was next. She sat down, squirmed a bit, almost keeled over, her eyes turning a bit greener before they went back to normal, and she was declared a Gryffindor. I grinned and motioned for her to sit next to me.

McGonagall started to read Nico's name, but paused and read Katie's instead. She was in Gryffindor, too. Then it was Thalia, who glared at the use of her last name. Gryffindor. Next was Percy. The hat yelled Gryffindor before it even touched his hair. McGonagall looked stunned.

"How… How can you be so sure?" she asked in a whisper.

If the hat had eyebrows, I'm sure it would have raised them. "Can't you see his…?"

"Specialness?" Percy suggested.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for, but yes. But if it makes you happy, I'll double-check."

McGonagall set the hat on Percy's head. It started shrieking and flopped off Percy's head. "Gry… Gryffindor…" it moaned from its position on the floor. Everyone stared with their mouths hanging open. Aside from us, of course. We snickered.

"Well, little cousin?" said Nico in a southern accent, smirking. "Go sit with your girlfriend." Connor and Travis started laughing uncontrollably, holding their sides. Percy shrugged and sat next to me, giving me a quick kiss. McGonagall looked unsettled, but read the next name.'

While LaRue, Clarisse was sitting on the stool, I leaned over and muttered, "What happened to undercover?"

He just kissed me again. "Sorry, Wise Girl. I can't help it. That hat has a weak stomach… Or whatever."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a kelp head."

He started to reply, but we were interrupted by a snarl from Clarisse. She looked ready to kill the hat, and I sincerely hoped the Stolls had stolen her weapons.

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed desperately. " GRYFFINDOR! JUST GET ME OFF!"

Connor was next. As the hat slipped over his eyes, he winked at Travis. 'Oh, gods,' I thought. 'What now?'

Surprisingly, nothing happened. Connor, Travis and Grover all got into Gryffindor. Then came Nico. **(4)**

~0o0~

**(1) Nico at this point has visited Hazel and knows about the Romans. No one else does.**

**(2) SORRY! I just thought this would be epic in Annabeth's POV.**

**(3) I really don't know what made the bang.**

**(4) I figured you want this up before I continued writing which I am doing now!**

**OOH! LOOK! A CLIFFE! DON'T FALL OFF! I love you all! If you review, you just make me feel guilty. DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT REVIEW! Bet cha never heard that before! So, just for your information, I am a terrible procrastinator and read more than I should. Sorry! I have a life too! GAH! WHY ME! YOU EVIL FATES! WHY ME!**


	4. Thalia Gets Possessed

**Yes. I know. DON'T KILL ME! Actually, I have finals coming up. INJURE, BUT DO NOT KILL! Happy Holidays to everyone! Winter Break is almost here for us Coloradoans, and I'm so excited. And yes, I have had this written, but I never edited or actually typed it… And. Oh. My. Gosh. I have over 3,000 views and over 60 reviews on three chapters. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

_**Reviewer of the Chapter: Too… Many… To… Pick… Just… One…**_

_**MeepMeep123, E J ect, Aquila (Guest), The Demonic Pixie, Forsaken Rose, Fire at Darkness, PJO is the best, kitty-ally-93, loving my insanity, Annabeth Brady, Guest (Guest), Percy Waterblue, Amelie Nockturne, mini (Guest), Ananlya-Goddess of emotions, toe walker, Akachinami-nyan, laoibhseferry, kookykat, jenn008, theHuntress101, eternal protector of pancakes, and 8888theirLittleSunshine8888**_

_**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**Kitty-ally-93:**_

_**No.**_

_**theHuntress101:  
Yes, a lot is in Nico's POV. And what the hat sees, take a peek yourself!**_

_**Guest (Guest):**_

_**YES! OF COURSE I ADDED IN PERCY'S SPECIALNESS!**_

_**Analya-Goddess of emotions:  
Well… You see… For the full effect of this chapter, I wanted everyone in Gryffindor. That way, everyone THINKS they know where Nico will be.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: "Me Without You" by TobyMac**_

_**Chapter Four: Thalia Gets Possessed**_

_Nico's POV_

When I walked up to the stool, I could feel all the eyes on me. Most of them were girls. Must have been my incredible good looks. I was dreading the hat, though. My powers had a tendency to make living things go haywire. I wasn't sure if the hat was alive or not, but it was pretty freaky.

When the hat was set on my head, I heard it make a few buzzing noises then I thought it spit sparkles. It creaked and said, "SLY- SLY- SLY-" like a broken record. I stood there and mentally thought, 'Spit it out!' The hat finally finished saying Slytherin.

The table that had green and silver banners cheered. I guess they were glad to get me. I am pretty incredible, after all. I took the hat off and handed it to Cat Lady. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and a burst of color. "STOLLS!" I yelled. I stalked towards them. They started to look scared instead of amused. "I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU TWO!" I shouted as they cowered.

But then there was a terrible, frightening, bone-chilling sound. It was… THALIA GIGGLING! All the demigods turned to stare at her. "Ah, farewell, dear Nico! Annabeth getting kidnapped, Rachel, Calypso, Mount Saint Helens exploding and that poisoned knife all created a wonderful love story. Add a little Luke and its perfect! But this, ah, the drama! It's almost as good!" She giggled again, and then looked down at her clothing in disgust. "Ugh, I can't believe you wear this, dear. Maybe we could get you a dress, some make-up that won't frighten the Hades out of people, a pair of heels…" She sighed, and then stiffened. When she relaxed she was Thalia again.

"AHHHHH! WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?" she screamed.

Thalia's demeanor changed. She pouted, crossing her arms. "You could at least say hello."

"HELLO! NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE HIJACKED TODAY! I AM IN A BAD MOOD!"

"When are you ever in a good mood?"

Thalia- not the "hijacked" version- considered that. "I was with Lu- You-Know-Who," she whispered. The wizards gasped. I guess they knew who. I wondered how they knew if they didn't know about demigods.

But then Thalia turned into the giggling wonder. "And, my darling, I have to possess you because you and Rachel are the only ones with no love life! I mean, Annabeth has Percy, Travis has Katie, Grover has Juniper, Clarisse has Chris, and Connor has Lou Ellen, even if they don't realize it. And Rachel already gets possessed too much. Oh, and Nico has some one too, but I won't tell you who!" She giggled which still surprised me. "This will create a better love story than Percabeth, Gruniper, Chrisse and Tratie combined! Toodles!"

And with that Thalia was back. "Gods, I hate possession. I need to tell my Lady that _she_ was here. Beauty Queen won't get away this time." She stormed off to who-knows-where.

Percy shrugged. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry." He yawned. "And tired."

~0o0~

_Lily's POV_

After Professor McGonagall dismissed us, we went up to the dormitories. Hugo and I had both gotten sorted into Gryffindor, and we had to walk all the way to the seventh floor where the Fat Lady was. As we were about to go inside, Eleanor, another first year, piped up.

"Where are the assistant professors?" she asked. We all searched the crowd but didn't see them. Then I noticed them on a landing below us, arguing, or so it seemed.

"I'll go get them!" I volunteered.

The prefect sighed. "All right. Just remember. The password is _G__ennaia__kai__tolmiri_."

I nodded then skipped down the stairs to get the APs, as I now called them. I slowed down before reaching them and paused. When I reached them, I stopped, curious to learn about the Americans.

"I don't care!" The one named Percy yelled. Unlike my uncle, he had black hair and green eyes, a bit like Dad's. One of the twins motioned for Percy to shut up, but he just lowered his voice. "Lou Ellen should have known better than to bring Mrs. O' Leary to school. It's no wonder they expelled her. Sometimes I think she forgets that even though they are her family, like, a million times removed, they don't know her little secret."

Thalia grinned. "I don't think they'd appreciate you calling them 'little,' dear cousin. They are your family. Just one that can turn you into dust with a single word."

"Percy! Thalia! Stop it! Someone might here us!" the blonde looked around.

The ginger laughed. "Annabeth. Come on! It's just like New York!" She threw her head back and cupped her hands, making a megaphone. "HEY EVERYONE!" She bellowed. "I'M THE ONLY ONE OF THESE GUYS THAT'S COMPLETELY HUMAN! AND EVEN I'M POSSESSED!" She looked around, and shrugged. "No one seems to care here either."

I had heard enough. My mind was already spinning with questions. I made my footsteps grow louder until I stepped out of the shadows like I hadn't been there the whole time. "Excuse me," I said timidly. "The prefect sent me to get you. The common room password is _Jenna ki toldmire, _I think. It was something Greek, Rose said." I thought hard trying to remember the password.

"Was it _Gennaia__kai__tolmiri_? The brunette with green eyes asked. She looked nice, and I could tell by the way one of the look-alikes looked at her they fancied her. I smothered a smile.

"Yeah, I think that was it!" I was happy that they helped me. It would have been embarrassing to have forgotten it.

~0o0~

"Then the red head-" Rose cut me off before I could go any further.

"Rachel. She's teaching Divination." Rose snorted. I inwardly sighed. Just like her mother Dad said. Didn't believe Divination was worth the hour we spent with Trelawney. Rose yawned. "Whatever she said, I'm sure it can wait until morning. She strode off to the third year dormitory. I wandered into the first years' dorm. I still pondered on Rachel's words… _None of us are completely human…_

~0o0~

**Finally. Chapter Four is up! This chapter was a bit difficult to write because of my idiot little brother. So, after OVER TWO MONTHS of waiting, this is done.**

**~Hermes' Little Girl**


End file.
